ravnicampaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Book
The Black Book refers to a small, seemingly typical notebook found by Bozzix during the gang's first foray into Precinct Zero. It contains several names belonging to members of nine of the ten guilds. It was first spotted by Nicoletta, who saw an unknown insect-human hybrid retrieve the books from the corpse of an Orzhovian slave. During the next several hours, the Black Book was placed into the possession of Grigore Anlo, who attempted to pass it off to another Lamplighter before dealing with the gang. Following Grigore's death, the Black Book is being kept by Bozz. While research is still ongoing, several notable features of the Black Book are listed below, broken down into the book's ten chapters. Chapter One; Azorious The Azorious Chapter contains only four names, making it the fourth shortest chapter. Notable names include Rill, who appears briefly in the Red Book and was captured along with two precognitive mages during the first session. Directly below Rill is Obradai, a high ranking member of the Azorious Senate who commands multiple groups of Lawmages throughout Precinct Ten. While Rill is described as 'an idiot', the author of the Red Book claims that Obradai is 'far smarter then you' and to 'wait for Mariial's help'. Chapter Two; Boros The Boros Chapter contains thirteen names, making it the longest chapter of the Black Book. Notable names include Bozzix, Tiarsus Artroy, Xarune, and Ardreth Artroy. Xarune appears as a confirmed member of the Lamplighters in the Red Book. Chapter Three; Dimir The Dimir Chapter contains only one name, Micas, making it the second shortest chapter in the Black Book. Nothing is currently known about who the name might belong to, and it would seem Bayul has not made personal contact. Chapter Four; Golgari The Golgari Chapter contains eleven names, making it the second longest chapter in the Black Book. Notable names include Mazirek, Izoni, Ludmilla, and Thostrexa. Both Mazirek and Izoni currently hold heavy sway over the politics of the Golgari. Ludmilla is the last surviving member of the Sisters of Stone Death, and was confirmed to be a Lamplighter in the second session. She is currently under arrest in Precinct Ten. Thostrexa is thought to be the name of the creature Nicoletta saw first retrieving the Black Book and the Red Book. Chapter Five; Gruul The Gruul chapter contains only two names, making it the third shortest chapter of the Black Book. The two named Gruul members are Bjorbath and his younger brother Ygr. Ygr is though to have been killed and his corpse animated by members of the Lamplighters. Chapter Six; Izzet The Izzet chapter contains seven names, making it the third longest chapter in the Black Book. Notable names include Vox, the gang's own wizard, and Lywenn Artroy. This second inclusion rightly has Bozz panicking. Chapter Seven; Orzhov The Orzhov chapter contains six names, making it the fourth longest chapter, tied with Selesnya and Simic. It's true length has fallen into question however, as the first two names on the list are family names rather than given names. This happens in no other chapters, and there are currently no hints as to whether those names refer to the head of the house, an unknown member inside the house, or the house in its entirety. Other notable names include Nicoletta and Grigore Anlo, who both belong to one of the house names at the beginning of the chapter. Chapter Eight; Rakdos The Rakdos chapter contains no names, and is in fact totally blank, making it the shortest chapter by default. Many hypotheses have been offered to explain this abnormality, the most common one simply stating that no one in Rakdos is a suitable candidate for the Lamplighters. As a result of this chapter being empty, Braka is the only member of the gang to not appear in the Black Book. Chapter Nine; Selesnya The Selesnya chapter contains six names, meaning it ties with Orzhov and Simic for fourth longest chapter. Notable names include Bayul, which makes this one of the most interesting chapters of the Black Book. Since the Red Book and the Black Book have different authors, and Bayul appears in the Black Book, Bozz has concluded that Bayul didn't write anything in the black book, meaning his orders come in the form of the Red Book. Chapter Ten; Simic The Simic chapter contains six names, making it one of the three chapters to be the fourth longest. Notable names include Glorendal and Nym Xyrric, along with one of their apprentices, Zeno. Zeno is a career-long rival to Vox and was the most recent name added to the Red Book.